Permaculture projects and courses
'Permaculture Design Course 2016, Arboretum Marbella, Spain 8-20 October' #PDC2016 Permaculture Design Course – PDC, Arboretum Marbella 2016 –In 2016 Arboretum Marbella is running two great permaculture courses side by side, an internationally recognised and certified introductory course and an advanced course for anyone who already holds a PDC certificate but wishes to develop this further. The objective of this Permaculture Design Course (PDC) is to provide a solid foundation in permaculture so that one can contribute to life in a way that is environmentally aware and responsible. In addition, this course aims to support the transition to cultivating self-sufficiency and developing the personal empowerment to create change in one’s community and hence the world. The Arboretum Foundation holds a permaculture course of excellence every year, with the support and contribution of leading professionals and activists, an amazing international and multi-disciplinary team that are working towards a positive change in today’s world. During the course you will study in small groups with people from all over the world, with an emphasis on real case studies that will equip you with the tools so that you yourself can make the changes that are so crucial for our society. PDC 2016 is an educational experience that is informal, practical and based on nature, personal transformation and collective action. There are options to choose a 72 hour basic option which will result in an official permaculture certificate from Arboretum, or stay for the extended 104 hour course which gives you an official and internationally recognised qualification from the British Permaculture Association. Change starts here! Purchase your tickets here or find out more http://arboretumpdc.org/ 'Asheville Permaculture Design Course April 12-26, with Joel Salatin, David Holmgren, and Brad Lancaster'WORLD RENOWNED TEACHERS GUEST PRESENTING GET CERTIFIED! WITH GUEST PRESENTER: JOEL SALATIN, author and co-founder of Polyface Farms. LIVE-STREAM PRESENTERS: DAVID HOLMGREN, co-founder of permaculture; and BRAD LANCASTER, author of Rainwater Harvesting for Drylands and Beyond, plus an amazing team of 10 local instructors! Participants in this Permaculture Design Course (PDC) will gain tools, skills and experiences; explore time-tested, earth-based traditions; and learn common-sense approaches that address real-world design challenges. Through lectures, slideshows, collaborative projects, field trips, live-stream presentations and hands-on activities, come get inspired, skill-up, and start activating your own projects back home! Visit our website to meet our team of 10 stellar local instructors! www.ashevillage.org/permaculture-design-course SIGN UP NOW! SAVE $111 >> THROUGH FEBRUARY 28th SAVE $111: Sign up by or before February 28th DATES: April 12-26, 2014 LOCATION: Asheville, North Carolina ~ USA INFO/ REGISTRATION: www.ashevillage.org/permaculture-design-course EMAIL: Kathryn Blau at kathryn@ashevillage.org - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 'Permaculture Design Certification Course Fall, 2012' Ossipee, NH Sept. 8-9, Oct. 6-7, Nov. 10-11, Dec. 1-2, 2012 and Jan. 5-6, 2013 Taught by Lauren Chase-Rowell and Steve Whitman For Registration/Information, visit galacommunity.org or contact Susan Fuller at sfuller5277@yahoo.com 'Permaculture Design Certification in NYC' with Andrew Faust and Guests Buckminster Fuller once commented that there was no instruction manual for Spaceship Earth. Permaculture Design IS that manual. Join us this January for a life changing and paradigm shifting course that will provide you with inspiring career paths and abundant ways of living. 11 Sessions - January 22 - April 16 Presented by The Center for Bioregional Living and Andrew Faust Registration/Information email us at: contact@homebiome.com We love to talk to prospective students about what sets our course apart and makes it so life changing. Send us an email, give us a call. We look forward to speaking with the future designers of society! This course will cover the core 72 hour Permaculture Design curriculum, including additional hours of in class and out of class activities to adapt this course to our region and to contemporary ecological issues in the United States. You will learn how to apply Permaculture principles to a diversity of settings and issues with an emphasis on urban and temperate environments. This Permaculture design course provides a positive and empowering vision for social and ecological transformation. Come be inspired by the possibilities of today and not by the fear of tomorrow! Permaculture is an ecological design science that provides insights and practical techniques for living a fruitful and abundant life. is addressing the major issues of our day from a whole systems perspective. is a worldwide movement that is helping to regenerate local ecologies and economies. is a solution oriented ecological approach to retrofitting our societies. This course is perfect for motivated individuals who wish to use the tools of Permaculture in urban and rural environs as well as for modeling sustainable and regenerative businesses. Lectures, extensive and diverse handouts, field trips and hands-on activities: Urban redesign and retrofit, passive solar and natural building,inner-city gardening techniques, indoor and apartment gardening, indoor mushroom cultivation, fermented foods, whole foods, Living Machines and natural waste water treatment, niche market and cooperatively owned business ideas, rain gardens, living roofs, rooftop gardens, how to clean polluted air with plants, biogas generators, Bioregionalism and regional self reliance, the economics of globalization, evolution of life on earth, history of agriculture, Biodynamics, natural history of Eastern woodlands, woodlot management, watershed health, the integration of animals into cultivated ecosystems, and so much more! To receive a certificate students must attend all 11 classes and present a final Permaculture site design. Students will be given the option to present their final design individually which is a different approach than most PDCs. In our experience, and from what our growing number of students say, this contributes to a more practical, professional and intellectually stimulating learning experience. As a result a number of our student's final presentations have gone from paper (or electronic presentations) to actualized, real-world designs. All classes will be held on either Saturday or Sunday from 9am to 5pm and will be held at: Sixth Street Community Center Lower East Side Manhattan 638 E. 6th Street between Ave B and C January 22, 23, 29 February 5, 19, 26 March 5, 26 April 2, 9, 16 Andrew Faust is one of the premier Permaculture teachers and designers in North America with nearly two decades of experience in the field. His passionate and visionary presentation and curriculum has been inspiring and motivating students since his days as an alternative school teacher at Upattinas in Glenmoore, PA. Andrew lived off the grid in West Virginia for 8 years where he designed and built a Permaculture inspired homestead including a 1600 sq ft strawbale house. He moved to Brooklyn in 2007 and has been applying his knowledge to the urban landscape culminating in a Permaculture Design Certification course many consider life changing. He is developing The Center for Bioregional Living in Ellenville, NY with his partner Adriana Magaña as a pilot campus for his students, clients and baby daughter Juniper. Registration/Information email us at: contact@homebiome.com Category:Permaculture Design Course -Algarve, Portugal. March 19th-27th 2011. 300 euros. www.icanfeedmyself.com